Un Nouvel Espoir - en pièce de théâtre
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Juste une réécriture théâtrale de façon assez classique en cinq actes avec des vers le plus souvent des alexandrins du premier opus de la saga Star Wars réalisée par George Lucas.
1. Liste des personnages

**Personnel (par ordre d'apparition) :**

Luke Skywalker * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Un Soldat rebelle * Leia Organa

* Stormtrooper (n°1) * Dark Vador* Capitaine * Officier impérial * Grand Moff Tarkin *Moff Motti *

Owen Lars * Beru Lars *Ben Kenobi * Tuskens (rôles muets) * Jawas (rôles muets)

* Stormtrooper (n°2) * Chewbacca (rôle muet) * Han Solo *

Greedo * Espion impérial * Jabba le Hutt *

Stormtrooper (n°3) * Stormtroopers (rôles muets) * Officier de détention *

Esprit de Qui-Gon Jinn (spectre) * Pilote rebelle * Général Dodonna * Biggs Darklighter * Esprit d'Obi-Wan Kenobi (spectre).


	2. Prologue (Luke Skywalker)

**PROLOGUE**

[_Un désert, de sable, un coucher de soleil, quelques roches et des pompes d'humidité, entre Luke Skywalker, habillé en fermier, siffle assez mal et tape du pied dans le sable en regardant l'infinité du désert_.]

LUKE SKYWALKER (_levant les yeux vers le public_) :

Les soleils se couchent déjà à l'horizon

Me voilà encore dans cet infini brûlant pour une moisson

La beauté du coucher des soleils jumeaux

Est bien ici tout ce qui reste de beau

Toujours semblable à celui d'hier

Toujours les mêmes chatoyantes lumières.

Pourquoi les admirer ? Pourquoi tant espérer ?

Comment cette monotonie pourrait-elle changer ?

(_Il lève les yeux au ciel de dépit, de désespoir_.)

Ô toi, grand ciel plein d'étoiles !

Espace infini qui se dévoile

Dans l'obscurité du désert nocturne

De cette planète aux mœurs si rudes

Ô toi, grand ciel tu m'es fermé,

Toi la fenêtre qui me permet de rêver

Mes yeux voient plus loin que tous tes astres

Je m'imagine déjà là-bas aller combattre

Mon imagination me jouerait-elle des tours ?

Je crois voir de nouvelles lumières dans cette fin du jour.

Mais que sont ces étoiles qui ne restent pas à leurs places ?

Pourrais-je croire à ce bouleversement de notre espace ?

Y aurait-il même un maigre espoir de changement ?

Juste l'idée d'enfin vivre quelque chose de palpitant !

Voyons mieux à l'aide de nos macro-jumelles.

(_Il regarde le ciel dans ses jumelles_)

Un combat ! Le feu fait rage dans le ciel !

(_Il regarde encore et plus longtemps tout en parlant_)

Ces étoiles n'en sont pas mais des rayons tels

Qu'un triste sort attend le poursuivi, rebelle

Le voilà perdu, disparu, dans le ventre immense

Du grand Destroyer. Tension intense…

Ô voilà l'inattendu ! Ce qui avait manqué à ma vue !

Et là-haut le calme revient, l'obscurité reprend ses droits

Mais mon esprit le retient, cet instant de choix…

Là-haut dans l'infini des étoiles fait rage cette guerre

Et moi, pauvre rêveur, je reste coincé dans mon désert.


	3. Acte I (le Tantive IV)

**ACTE I :**

**Le Tantive IV.**


	4. Scène une (R2-D2, C-3PO)

**Scène une :**

[_Une coursive blanche de vaisseau spatial, des éléments de décor semblent tomber comme s'ils étaient mal fixés. Entrent R2-D2 et C-3PO._]

C-3PO (_à R2-D2_) :

Oh par mon créateur ! J'entends déjà les pas des Stormtroopers !

Le vaisseau ne répond plus, ils ont touché le générateur.

Nous voilà perdus. Voilà venue notre heure !

Adieu donc ô monde tant cruel qui veut notre malheur.

(_R2-D2 bipe_)

Mais non, je n'exagère rien. C'est bel et bien la fin.

(_R2-D2 bipe encore_)

Kessel au mieux ou la désactivation pour nous deux : voilà notre destin.

Que feraient-ils bien d'autre de deux pauvres droïdes comme nous ?

Pourquoi faut-il que nous servions la Rébellion ? Ô pauvres de nous !

(_R2-D2 bipe encore une fois plus fort, presque avec réprobation_)

Quoi ? Tu crois que nous survivrons à tout ça ?

(_R2-D2 bipe deux fois_)

Pourquoi t'écouter ? Tu ignores encore plus de choses sur ça,

Tu en sais encore moins que moi sur les agissements de l'humanité !

(_R2-D2 bipe rapidement et s'avance vers un couloir. C-3PO s'arrête_)

Oh et fais ce qui te plais mais fais attention à ta carcasse rouillée.

[_R2-D2 sort. Entre un soldat rebelle, fusil-blaster à la main._]


	5. Scène deux (C-3PO, Soldat rebelle)

**Scène deux :**

C-3PO (_le voyant arriver_) :

Oh tu vois, R2, le combat va s'entamer

Et contre les Impériaux, nous allons tous y rester !

SOLDAT REBELLE:

Nous voilà au terme de ce voyage

Mais il nous reste encore du courage !

(_Il arme son Blaster_)

Armons nos Blasters et préparons-nous

Pour la défense du Tantive IV, il ne reste plus que nous.

(_Remarquant la présence de C-3PO_)

Eh, toi, le droïde ! Ne reste pas dans la coursive

Déjà on entend leurs tirs et la mort qui les suivent.

[_C-3PO sort pour rejoindre son compagnon droïde_.]


	6. Scène trois (Leia Organa, R2-D2)

**Scène trois :**

[_Une petite salle sombre, R2-D2 entre. Leia Organa sort de sa cachette, fusil-blaster au poing, prête à tirer. Bip rassurant de R2-D2_.]

LEIA ORGANA (_voyant le droïde_) :

Ô fidèle compagnon de mes jours les plus malheureux !

Celui-ci est bien funeste mon triste ami, R2.

Et je tiens dans mes mains notre misérable sort

L'Etoile Noire ou l'Etoile de la Mort,

Voilà comment nous nommerons cette arme impie,

Dont j'ai malgré moi encore les plans maudits.

Ô triste destin qui aujourd'hui est le mien ! Perdition !

Ces pauvres plans n'arriveront jamais à destination

Mais il me reste encore un espoir car sur cette planète vit l'ami de mon père

Cet ancien chevalier, cet allié de notre combat, ancien général de la guerre.

(Elle se tourne vers R2-D2 et pose son arme à terre.)

Viens là, mon bon ami droïde et sois mon messager

Rejoins pour moi cet Obi-Wan Kenobi qui est notre unique allié.

Enregistrons un message que tu devras au plus vite aller lui délivrer.

Et ensuite fuis, choisis la liberté. Je te confie ma vie et celle de milliers…


	7. Scène quatre (C-3PO, R2-D2, Leia Organa)

**Scène quatre :**

[_Entre C-3PO, R2-D2 avance vers lui. Leia Organa les observe de loin_.]

C-3PO (_à R2-D2_) :

Ah tu étais là, droïde impertinent !

Eh ! Mais où donc t'en vas-tu maintenant ?

(_R2-D2 bipe._)

R2, les troupes de choc se rapprochent.

Rendons-nous, nos chances de survie s'effilochent.

Pourquoi faut-il que notre sort soit si triste ?

(_R2-D2 bipe plus longuement tout en se détournant de C-3PO_.)

Non, je ne suis pas pessimiste, non, je ne suis pas défaitiste.

Notre sort est déjà scellé, depuis qu'ils ont débarqué.

Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas en croire tes senseurs.

C'est la fin, voilà que vient sonner notre dernière heure.

(_R2-D2 bipe sourdement d'exaspération et avance vers un autre bout de la coursive, s'éloignant de C-3PO_.)

Mais que t'arrives-tu ? Où comptes-tu trouver une issue ?

Dis-moi, pauvre droïde, quels plans tu as en vue ?

(_R2-D2 s'arrête et se tourne vers C-3PO, il sifflote quelque chose_.)

Quoi ? Moi, te faire aveuglément confiance ?

Mon vieil ami pour cela : aucune chance !

(_R2-D2 siffle tristement et repart vers là où il partait. On entend une nouvelle détonation au loin. R2-D2 sort_.)

Attends ! Attends-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend,

Mais je veux toujours chercher à m'en sortir pourtant.

(_C-3PO suit R2-D2_.)

Alors, où vas-tu donc bien m'entrainer ?

Maintenant à part te suivre quel autre choix peut-il me rester ?

[_C-3PO sort à son tour_.]


	8. Scène cinq (Leia Organa)

**Scène cinq :**

LEIA ORGANA (_seule_) :

Les voilà partis. Cette fois, c'est bien fini.

Le reste dépend d'eux et d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Armons-nous de courage, lâche Blaster.

Et jusqu'au bout, battons-nous pour la Rébellion et pour nos frères.

(_Leia Organa ramasse son blaster et le charge_.)

Les plans à peine sauvés que les Stormtrooper arrivent.

Cachons-nous bien, que de l'espoir de survivre je me prive.

[_Leia Organa recule et se cache dans la pénombre_.]


	9. Scène six (Leia Organa, Stormtrooper un)

**Scène six :**

[_Leia Organa est cachée, deux Stormtrooper entrent, armes au poing_.]

STORMTROOPER (_à son collègue_) :

Vérifions que dans l'ombre ne se cache personne.

(_Leia se prépare à tirer_.)

Et sinon cherchons ailleurs cette mignonne…

(_L'autre Stormtrooper rit en s'avançant vers la cachette de Leia._)

Alors, qu'y-a-t-il là-dedans ? As-tu trouvé les plans ?

(_Bruit de Blaster_.)

Qu'est-ce ? De qui as-tu fait couler le sang ?

(_Il s'avance à son tour et voit le corps immobile de son collègue. Il tire sur Leia Organa dans le dos. Cri de celle-ci_.)

Belle prise qu'une sénatrice en fuite !

Et pour moi quelle réussite fortuite.

(_Il prend des menottes et avec, il attache les mains de Leia Organa_.)

Retournons ramener cette princesse rebelle.

Le Seigneur Vador n'avait en tête qu'elle…

[_Il sort avec sa prisonnière encore inconsciente sur son dos_.]


	10. scène sept (R2-D2, C-3PO, Stromtrooper)

**Scène sept :**

[_Une coursive différente avec sur un mur un panneau de commande. R2-D2 s'avance vers ce panneau. Entre C-3PO R2-D2 bipe joyeusement en le voyant_.]

C-3PO (_s'avançant vers R2-D2_) :

Et voilà, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter.

Nous voilà sans issue comme je t'y avais préparé.

(_R2-D2 siffle et se retourne vers le panneau de commande_.)

Comment ? Tu dis encore savoir ce que tu fais ?

J'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment tu peux le penser…

(_R2-D2 siffle._)

Ah bon, tu parles d'une mission ?

Mais pour autant comment échapper à la destruction ?

Nous ne reverrons jamais le sol d'Alderaan…

Encore une fois, je te le dis : nous devons nous rendre.

(_R2-D2 bipe encore mais C-3PO ne l'écoute pas_.)

De loin, je les ai entendus capturer la princesse.

Et ni pour elle ni pour nous, ils n'auront aucune faiblesse.

Et nous ne pouvons plus nous échapper : tu nous as menés à un cul-de-sac.

Et ça ne sert à rien de rester ici pour se cacher : ils nous traquent !

Droïdes ou humains, ils n'épargneront rien.

Alors nous n'avons plus le choix, viens !

Retournons sur nos pas et livrons nous

Avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent et ne laissent des écrous.

(_R2-D2 bipe soudainement plus joyeusement_.)

Quoi ? Nos ennuis te semblent finis ?

Là, je te suis mais pourquoi tu t'en réjouis ?

(_R2-D2 bipe plusieurs fois tout en s'éloignant du panneau de commandes, il ne rejoint pas C-3PO mais avance plus loin dans le cul-de-sac qui s'ouvre justement. C-3PO le voit, surpris_.)

Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit !

J'avais raison : nous ne nous échapperons pas, simples proies.

(_R2-D2 continue d'avancer loin de C-3PO_.)

Je ne t'y suivrais pas, R2, je tiens à mes circuits.

Moi, je ne reste pas là, toi, tu es cuit !

(_R2-D2 se retourne, exaspéré par son compagnon_.)

Je m'en vais et te laisse te faire désintégrer.

Qui sait quel sort pire que le mien ils vont te réserver ?

(_R2 bipe, affolé. C-3PO se retourne et voit un tir de Blaster à l'autre bout de la coursive. Il recule et rejoint l'autre droïde_.)

Ah, R2, je sais déjà que je vais le regretter

Mais pourtant je vais quand même essayer.

(_C-3PO rejoins R2-D2 au fond de la coursive autres tirs de Blaster au loin_.)

Je crains de te suivre mais tu es, toi, si calme.

(_R2-D2 bipe à nouveau et va se brancher à un nouveau panneau de commandes à l'intérieur du nouveau décor. Détonation au loin_.)

Ah, tu veux que moi aussi je me calme.

(_R2 bipe et recule ensuite. Une porte se referme derrière eux, ils s'éloignent. On ne les voit plus mais on les entend toujours_.)

Où est-ce que nous allons ? Nous tombons dans l'espace !

(_Bips de R2-D2 rassurants_.)

Nous ne risquons rien, tu dis ? Ils vont suivre nos traces !

(_Cri de douleur aigue de C-3PO à cette idée. Entrent deux Stormtrooper. R2-D2 et C-3PO sont sortis_.)

STORMTROOPER :

Il n'y a rien ici, c'est ailleurs que s'est engagé le combat.

Celui-ci est gagné, les Rebelles défaits et le Seigneur Vador déjà là.

Retournons à ses côtés, même si les ordres sont donnés

Et que les plans de la Station doivent être rapportés.

(_Ils sortent_.)


	11. Scène huit (Dark Vador, Capitaine)

**Scène huit :**

[_Une coursive, celle de la première scène, des cadavres rebelles en grand nombre gisant au sol ainsi que quelques carcasses blanches de stormtrooper. Dark Vador entre, suivi de deux Stormtrooper_.]

DARK VADOR (_respire dans son masque et regarde à terre les cadavres_.) :

Les Rebelles n'auront jamais le dessus

Tant que je ne leur donnerais pas d'issue.

Le Tantive IV ne fut pas dur à capturer.

Les Pacifiques sont toujours les premiers à se soulever.

(_Il respire fort à nouveau et se tourne vers l'une des extrémités de la coursive. De là sortent deux Stormtrooper et leur prisonnier_.)

Ah, Capitaine, votre échec a retenti.

CAPITAINE :

Votre acte est injuste et sera puni.

Nous servons l'Empire et le Sénat.

Nous sommes étrangers aux combats.

DARK VADOR :

Vous serviez le Sénat et l'Empire,

Vous avez trahi, osez nier le pire.

CAPITAINE :

J'ignore ce qui vous pousse à le croire

Je sers la Sénatrice et elle votre pouvoir.

DARK VADOR (_s'emportant_.) :

Mensonges éhontés, Capitaine rebelle,

Inutile de la sauver, nos preuves sont formelles.

Elle a trahi l'Empereur et l'Ordre Nouveau

Les plans que ce vaisseau a récupérés

Sont tout ce qui me retient de vous faire exploser.

CAPITAINE :

Des plans, Seigneur Vador ? Lesquels comptent donc autant ?

DARK VADOR :

Vous le savez déjà, en les interceptant.

(_S'adressant aux Stormtrooper_.)

Emmenez le prisonnier dans mon vaisseau

Et fouillez celui-ci jusqu'au fin fond de ces boyaux

Les plans de l'Etoile Noire ne peuvent rester entre leurs mains

Même si d'eux ils ne tireront jamais rien.

[_Les Stromtrooper sortent avec le Capitaine par le même côté d'où était sorti le Seigneur Noir des Sit_h.]


	12. Scène neuf (Dark Vador)

**Scène neuf :**

DARK VADOR (_d'une voix grave et sombre_) :

Ingrat capitaine, tu es trop fidèle

Mais ça n'aidera pas ta princesse rebelle.

Sa trahison n'est déjà que bien trop prouvée

Et la fuite ne pourrait que la condamner.

C'en est trop de ses maudites sournoiseries

Les plans perdus et l'Empire compromis.

(_Il tourne sa tête vers l'un des stormtroopers puis l'incline vers l'autre._)

Comprenez donc bien : le risque n'est pas futile.

(_Il respire sourdement sous son casque._)

La sûreté de l'Etoile Noire m'obnubile

Mais mon maitre n'acceptera aucune faille.

(_Il respire fort à nouveau, deux fois plus longuement._)

Alors nous n'abandonnerons pas la bataille

Avant que Leia Organa soit capturée,

Les plans secrets de nouveau en sécurité

Et la jeune alliance rebelle arrêtée.

Mais voilà que je la vois s'approcher de moi.

Menottée, elle enrage contre notre Loi.

[_Entrée de Leia Organa, menotée et poussée à avancer par les stomtroopers qui l'ont dénichée._]


	13. Scène dix (Dark Vador, Leia Organa,)

**Scène dix :**

[_Leia s'arrête devant Dark Vador, elle lève les yeux vers lui tout en serrant les poings malgré les menottes. Les quatre stormtroopers présent les encadrent tous les deux._]

DARK VADOR (Aux deux stormtroopers qui viennent d'entrer) :

Une prise de choix que vous m'apportez là,

C'est, si je ne m'abuse, la princesse Leia.

LEIA ORGANA :

Seigneur Vador, c'est l'odeur de votre félonie

Que j'avais ainsi donc bien senti ici.

Vous dépassez les limites de votre pouvoir :

Capturer un vaisseau plénipotentiaire

Au service d'un beau monde pacifique

Est pour vous dans l'empire un geste tragique.

DARK VADOR :

Ne niez pas votre affiliation aux traitres

Votre arrestation, Leia, est une victoire,

Mais pas complète sans que vous rendiez les plans

Secrets que nous ont volés les espions bothans.

LEIA ORGANA :

J'ignore de quoi vous me parlez, Seigneur VADOR

Je sers Alderaan et l'Empire sans faire de torts.

C'est une simple mission diplomatique

Que vous faites échouer sans motif véridique.

DARK VADOR :

Cessez de me parler de bienfaisance, princesse

Vous avez tourné le dos à notre Empereur,

Votre trahison ne vous laisse aucune candeur.

Déjà du Sénat, elle est connue, votre altesse.

Emmenez-la-moi à bord de l'Etoile Noire

Qu'elle nous aide à finaliser notre victoire.

[Leia sort, toujours poussée par ses geôliers. Entre un officier.]

UN OFFICIER IMPERIAL :

Mon Seigneur, nous avons fouillé tous les recoins

Mais nulle part les plans de l'Etoile de la mort,

Et, seul, une capsule est partie au loin

Mais sans qu'aucune âme qui vive ne soit à bord.

DARK VADOR :

La princesse a dû y cacher les plans, pourtant.

Retrouvez-les, perdus dans ce sable brûlant !

[Vador sort en respirant difficilement et vite de la scène. Les officiers s'inclinent sur son passage, puis sortent à leur tour.]


	14. Scène onze (Moff Tarkin, Dark Vador)

**Scène onze**

[_Une salle noire, une grande table au milieu où sont assis (face au public) une dizaine de figurants. Ils discutent entre eux de façon indistincte. La porte de droite (côté jardin ?) s'ouvre violemment. Un homme habillé comme les autres acteurs entre. Il fait vieux avec des cheveux courts et gris. L'homme s'avance vers la scène et se tourne vers la table._]

MOFF TARKIN :

Mes amis, les Moffs saluez le Seigneur Vador.

(_Vador entre à son tour_)

Le Sénat n'est plus, l'Empire notre plus encore.

L'Etoile Noire sèmera bien la terreur.

Dans tout l'Empire, régnera enfin la peur !

FIGURANT MOFF :

On dit pourtant que les plans volés sont perdus

AUTRE FIGURANT (à côté de lui) :

Dont la recherche n'est juste que superflue

Notre Etoile de la Mort n'est pas un jouet

Aucune faille par les Rebelles ne sera trouvée.

DARK VADOR :

Elle n'est rien en comparaison de la Force.

Vous reposez votre sécurité sur une fausse

Puissance d'une technologie trop fragile…

LE MOFF FIGURANT DEUX :

Comme la critiquer vous apparait facile,

Cessez d'agiter votre bâton de sorcier !

Il ne vous aide pas à les récupérer.

(_Vador tend sa main, poing fermé devant lui et se tourne vers le dirigeant numéro deux. Ce dernier se tient la gorge dans ses mains. Il fait semblant de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Les autres figurants tournent leurs regards entre la victime et le bourreau. Tarkin fixe Vador des yeux._)

MOFF TARKIN :

Arrêtez tout cela maintenant, Vador !

Cette comédie n'a plus à durer encore.

(_Dark Vador relâche sa main, l'ouvre et laisse tomber son bras contre son flanc. Il se tourne vers le grand Moff Tarkin_.)

C'est à la recherche des plans de l'Etoile Noire

Seule que doivent s'employer vos mystiques pouvoirs

Trouvez la base cachée de la Rébellion

L'Etoile de la Mort et sa seule puissance

De feu réduira leur vulgaire résistance

Qu'aussi aisément qu'un insecte nous écraserons.

[_Les Moffs hochent la tête en signe d'approbation. Vador quitte la scène. Puis rideau et changement de décor_.]


	15. Scène douze (Leia Organa, Dark Vador)

**Scène douze :**

[_Une pièce noire exigüe, une porte est visible côté jardin et sur la scène se trouve une banquette dure tout autant noire, Leia Organa fait les cent pas devant la banquette puis finit par s'asseoir et sourit tristement._]

LEIA ORGANA :

Les plans secrets sûrement en sécurité,

A l'Etoile Noire il ne reste qu'à trouver

Une faille pour pouvoir la faire exploser.

Mais, moi, ici, seule, je vais rester enfermée.

Qu'ils me fassent parler s'ils veulent mes secrets.

Qu'ils me torturent même, je leur résisterais.

Jamais je ne livrerais la base secrète,

Pas plus que mes amis et alliés !

Qu'ils essayent vainement : je resterai muette.

Jamais ils ne pourront briser ma volonté.

Qu'ils entrent maintenant, à me taire je suis prête.

[_Dark Vador entre_.]

DARK VADOR :

N'en soyez pas si sûre : je suis bien accompagné.

(_Leia se lève et un droïde sphérique noire à appendice menaçant entre à son tour. Leia Organa blêmit recule instinctivement puis déglutit et se tait_.)

Le temps va sembler long et la douleur atroce.

Ecoutez votre Raison, oubliez vos proches.

Dites-moi où se cache la Rébellion,

(_Le droïde s'approche de Leia et son appendice mime une piqûre dans son bras._)

Nul monde dans la Galaxie n'est un bastion.

(_Leia hurle, la porte se ferme_.)

Vous me parlerez, Princesse, je vous l'assure

Ou bien vous ne survivrez pas à vos blessures.

[_La lumière se tamise et l'obscurité remplit la scène quelques minutes_.]


	16. Scène treize (Dark Vador, Moff Tarkin)

**Scène treize**

[_Une salle blanche avec une baie vitrée derrière laquelle on voit l'espace étoilé. Des figurants en habits d'officiers traversent la scène. Dark Vador et Tarkin entrent, côté cour_.]

MOFF TARKIN (_à Vador, énervé_) :

Comment ? Vous n'avez pas su la faire parler ?

Ce n'est pourtant encore qu'une enfant effrayée !

DARK VADOR (_calmement_) :

Elle résiste aux tortures d'une façon

Que je m'explique encore mal pourtant.

Ça et sa fidélité à la Rébellion…

Grand Moff, tout cela m'apparait fort perturbant.

MOFF TARKIN (_surpris et inquiet_) :

Parlez-vous de votre Force, Seigneur Vador ?

Pensez-vous qu'elle en soit dotée tout comme vous ?

DARK VADOR :

Non, je l'ignore, mais cela m'étonnerait fort.

Je le sentirais si elle y avait recours.

Non, la Force ne lui a prêté aucun secours.

Elle y a résisté avec tous ses efforts.

MOFF TARKIN (_pensif_) :

La condamner à mort serait navrant pour nous.

DARK VADOR :

Laissez-moi essayer encore avant son sort.

MOFF TARKIN :

Non ! J'ai un bien autre moyen de la briser,

Et ensuite de ma main sa mort sera signée.

(_Tarkin se retourne et parle plus fort_.)

Que l'Etoile Noire fasse cap sur Alderaan.

Il est temps que nous révélions sa puissance.

Amenez Leia et faisons que se fane,

A la vue de son monde en flammes, sa résistance.

[_Le Moff Tarkin sort._]


	17. Scène quatorze (Tarkin, Vador, Leia)

**Scène quatorze :**

[_Même pièce mais la vue derrière la baie n'est plus celle de l'espace mais d'une planète aux couleurs bleutés. Vador contemple l'espace. Tarkin rentre, un sourire aux lèvres._]

MOFF TARKIN (_à Vador_) :

Voilà le sort de cette princesse de réglé.

DARK VADOR :

Vous criez victoire avant d'avoir ses secrets.

MOFF TARKIN :

Nous les aurons bientôt, Vador : c'est la Princesse.

[_Leia entre et se dresse devant eux avec un sourire moqueur._]

LEIA ORGANA (_à Tarkin_) :

Vous voilà dans l'ombre de Vador, Grand Moff Tarkin ?

N'est-ce pas à vous que je dois ma peine de mort ?

(_Tarkin sourit, Vador se tourne vers eux_.)

Pourquoi alors m'avez-vous fait venir encore ?

MOFF TARKIN :

Je veux la base rebelle pour que j'y chemine,

En attendant, voici notre cible, Princesse.

[_Leia Organa regarde devant elle et se met à paniquer_.]

LEIA ORGANA (_paniquée_) :

Alderaan n'a pas d'armes, nous sommes pacifiques !

Et en faire un exemple serait tragique !

MOFF TARKIN :

Mais nous ne sommes ici que pour vous, Leia.

Dites-nous où se cachent vos compagnons rebelles,

Sur votre Alderraan pèse une menace réelle.

Maintenant parlez et ne nous mentez pas,

Ou d'Alderaan il ne restera plus que des ruines.

[Leia pleure presque en regardant son monde.]

LEIA ORGANA (_dans un murmure_) :

Dantoine… (_Plus fort_) Dantoine. Ils sont sur Dantouine !

MOFF TARKIN :

Vous voyez, Seigneur Vador, qu'elle peut parler.

Préparez la mise à feu. (A Leia) Elle est trop éloignée.

[_Leia ferme les yeux. Une explosion se fait entendre et la salle s'obscurcit. Fin de l'acte. Rideau._]


End file.
